Alcanzando la madurez
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara comienza a experimentar cambios que le desconciertan, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿por qué se comporta así? El ninja de la Arena descubre su adolescencia y alcanza la madurez. Un fic con contenido ecchi quizás algo de lemon , un Gaamatsu
1. Chapter 1

Título: Alcanzando la madurez

Autor: Naru

.net

Resumen: Sabaku no Gaara comienza a experimentar cambios que le desconciertan, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿por qué se comporta así? El ninja de la Arena descubre su adolescencia y alcanza la madurez. Un fic con contenido ecchi (quizás algo de lemon), un GaaMatsu, por supuesto ^^

No eran uno, ni dos, ni tres, eran hasta un total de 5 asquerosos y repulsivos pelitos que observó en su pecho, a través del espejo mientras se aseaba por la mañana, el 19 de Enero, el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Desde cuando estaban ahí?

Sabaku no Gaara había madurado mentalmente antes que nadie, demasiado temprano. Pero aquel día, los primeros síntomas físicos hicieron acto de presencia o por lo menos fue, cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Bien es sabido, que lo primero que le cambió fue su voz, igualmente demasiado pronto, y es que Gaara fue obligado a madurar y crecer más deprisa que el resto de los niños normales del mundo. Obligado a ser el mejor ninja, obligado a ser la mejor arma, obligado a alcanzar la madurez demasiado temprano.

Se miró con asco delante del espejo, pues en su pecho antes suave y pálido se podían contemplar aquellos repulsivos pelitos que desdibujaban aquel paisaje antes limpio y desértico. Se arrancó uno de ellos y lo miró poniendo gesto de asco. Él no necesitaba aquello. Se restregó aquella zona, ahora dolorida por haberse arrancado el maldito pelo y se puso la camiseta de malla. Ya estaría malhumorado para el resto del día, y encima, era su cumpleaños.

Ahora que había hecho las paces con sus hermanos, no sabía como reaccionarían estos, probablemente ni sabían que día era, pues nunca lo habían celebrado y aquel año no iba a ser diferente aunque él estuviese intentando cambiar, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía, ya que al ir a desayunar, le aguardaba una sorpresa.

Sus hermanos mayores le esperaban en la cocina con sendos regalos, lo que hizo que Gaara abriese mucho los ojos. Temari le regaló un bonito reloj de arena, y Kankuro... en fin, el regalo de Kankuro fue lo que más desconcertó a Gaara. Fue un libro, pero no un libro cualquiera, era un libro para adultos que llevaba el título "Paraíso del coqueteo".

- Yo no puedo leer esto – dijo sin más devolviéndole el libro a Kankuro.

- ¡Oh venga vamos! No es para tanto, ya has alcanzado cierta edad y tienes que empezar en fin... a saber ciertas cosas – Gaara le miró con gesto escéptico, ¿saber algunas cosas? ¿acaso le estaba tomando por idiota? ¿qué más tenía que saber? Lo único que él sabía era que las chicas son un estorbo, ni siquiera se imaginaba en plan meloso con ninguna chica, como veía constantemente a su hermano comportarse. Eso era para idiotas. Él era un ninja y no podía permitirse aquel lujo, solo quería entrenar más y demostrar lo que Naruto le había enseñado. Quería ser reconocido por los demás, pero eso no implicaba "cosas de chicas". Absurdo.

- No.

Pero Kankuro en su obstinación le devolvió de nuevo el libro.

- ¿Sabes quién me lo recomendó? Uzumaki Naruto – mintió Kankuro. Eso hizo que Gaara abriese más los ojos, con interés.

- ¿Él?

- Sí.

- Bueno, le echaré un vistazo... - Kankuro se aguantó las ganas de reír hasta que observó la fulminante mirada de su hermana Temari, a la cual aquello no la hacía maldita la gracia.

- Gaara – intervino – Aunque leas ese tipo de cosas, en fin si tienes cualquier duda... sabes que puedes recurrir a nosotros sin ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo?

- Os lo agradezco, pero creo que sabré "apañármelas solo".

Ese comentario hizo que Kankuro bufase y comenzase a reír sin poder controlarse. Temari sacó el abanico y se lo mostró, amenazante. Y es que cuando un alma está aún atrapada por la inocencia, no se da cuenta de lo que realmente ocurre a su alrededor. Y eso molestaba aún más a Gaara.

Lo que también le produjo repulsividad es que los malditos y dichosos pelitos no crecían únicamente en su pecho, sino que también parecían multiplicarse como una plaga "ahí abajo". De todas formas era un sitio en el que prefería no mirar. Y no solo eran los malditos pelos, era el malhumor tan raro que sentía, más de lo normal.

Y era tal su malhumor, que cuando recibieron a los nuevos alumnos en su ahora nueva escuela, Gaara se veía incapaz de mostrarse amable a pesar de las recomendaciones de su hermana. Que sonriese le había dicho, ¡ja! Como si eso fuese tan fácil. Para colmo de males, eran los alumnos los que tenían que elegir a su profesor, parecía hecho a propósito. Sin embargo, alguien captó su atención, y ese alguien fue la única persona que se interesó por lo que había intentado explicar hace tan solo unos segundos. Aquella chica algo descuidada y torpe se acercó a él y se ofreció para ser su alumna, y fue la única.

Su nombre era Matsuri.

En un primer momento, la aspirante a ninja parecía frágil, indefensa y terriblemente torpe, pero eso a Gaara no le preocupaba, fue la única que le había elegido a él y por tanto la enseñaría todo lo que sabía, costase lo que le costase. Ella se acercó a él sin sentir miedo, a pesar de todo lo que había oído, y ya eso para él fue una satisfacción, un primer paso en su camino para ser reconocido.

Por eso, arriesgó su vida cuando la raptaron, fue la primera vez que sintió lo que le había enseñado Naruto Uzumaki, debía de proteger a su alumna, su amiga... Por primera vez, fue aquel sentimiento lo que le permitió controlar al Shukaku, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, a sus hermanos, a Matsuri y a todos los que se encontraban allí presentes. Gaara del Desierto ya no luchaba para sí mismo, sino que luchaba para proteger a alguien.

Al despertar en el hospital de Konoha ya no se acordaba de los malditos pelos que le crecían sino que se sentía más vivo que nunca. Se puso la mano en el hombro en el que había sido herido, tenía vendas por toda la zona, incluido su cuello. Inconscientemente se tocó también el pecho, y allí seguían los dichosos pelitos, pero ya no le importaba, estaba vivo, había conseguido rescatar a su alumna, era lo único que le importaba en aquel momento.

Tuvo que estar así unos días, en cama, pero no estaba solo, Naruto Uzumaki compartía habitación con él. Le admiraba, sabía que había intentado salvarle, contempló sus dedos vendados, al parecer había intentado sacarle de aquella cosa como fuera. La primera persona que comprendió su dolor, su mejor amigo, y ahora estaban también sus hermanos, y por supuesto su alumna y amiga, Matsuri.

Esta, junto con los hermanos de Gaara, iban a visitarles y un día trajo sendas cestas llenas de comida para él y su compañero.

- La idea fue de Matsuri – dijo Kankuro con sorna. Naruto no le oía, ya se había abalanzado sobre una de las cestas y se puso a engullir como un loco, como si nunca jamás hubiese comido.

- ¡Gbafias Mafbstui! - dijo con toda la boca llena, lo que hizo que Kankuro se partiese a carcajadas, incluso Gaara sonrió un poco.

A Matsuri la temblaban las piernas cuando se acercó a dar la cesta correspondiente a su sensei, el cual se había incorporado un poco en la cama. Al dársela le había rozado la mano, Gaara estaba frío como el hielo.

- Estás helado...

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Gracias por la comida. - dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su alumna, la cual estaba como petrificada. Y en silencio, se puso a comer, con más cuidado y más educación que su compañero.

**********************

Una vez que ambos compañeros de habitación se quedaban solos y sin visitas, comenzaba lo que más temía Gaara, los interrogatorios cansinos de Naruto sobre las chicas. Incluso un día su amigo Chouji le trajo una revista "de ese tipo" del cual Naruto se encargó de custodiar bien bajo su almohada. De vez en cuando se iba con ella sonriente hacia el cuarto de baño indicando a Gaara que ahí se leía mejor.

Aún en su inocencia, Gaara no sabía que leer esa revista en el cuarto de baño significaba también otra cosa. Siempre veía a su compañero alegre de acá para allá con la dichosa revista, hasta que un día se la lanzó a su cama, quedando la misma sobre las rodillas de Gaara.

- Bueno, ahora te toca a ti "ponerte alegre", yo ya me la se de memoria, jeje. Pero te aconsejo que eches el pestillo, a mí el otro día casi me pilla la enfermera.

- Es igual, la leo aquí. Gracias. – respondió Gaara preguntándose que tendría de malo leer aquella revista como para encerrarse y encima con temor a ser pillado.

- Pfff!!! – Naruto soltó una risotada – Bueno, tú mismo, pero no te lo aconsejo… a no ser que tengas un buen auto-control.

En la portada de la revista una chica joven posaba semi-desnuda en una pose bastante provocativa. Gaara comenzó a hojear y pasar las páginas. Todo eran fotos del mismo estilo a la portada, chicas en bikini o en ropa interior.

- Son todo fotos.

- ¡¡Pues claro!! ¿Qué esperabas? Jajajaja

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, ese picor que parecía arder. Justo "ahí". Sin pensarlo si quiera, como un acto reflejo, deslizó su mano por debajo de la sábana para rascarse. Pero era algo más que un picor… notó que aquello le había "crecido", al igual que cuando se despertaba cada mañana.

La teoría para el ninja de la Arena era sencilla, eran las señales de haber alcanzado la adolescencia, igual que los malditos pelos del pecho. Pero había muchas cosas que los libros no enseñaban, por ejemplo como "ponerse alegre" con una revista femenina. Ahora empezaba a comprender, aunque no del todo, aquel misterio que era el hacerse mayor.

Una mañana, era bien temprano cuando Gaara se despertó, y de nuevo, no era solo él el que se había despertado. Pero no reparó en ello y se levantó para poner la televisión compartida que tenían enfrente. Estaba demasiado alta para que Gaara alcanzase el botón de encendido, pero antes muerto que pedir ayuda. Se encaramó de puntillas todo lo que pudo para alcanzar el dichoso botón.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alguien soltó un leve grito.

- ¡Ah! Gaara… sensei…

En la puerta se encontraba su alumna con un termómetro en la mano y con la otra se tapó la boca de la impresión al ver a su maestro encaramado, intentando alcanzar el televisor y con todo el pijama tipo hospital abierto por detrás, por lo que quedaban al descubierto sus pálidas nalgas. Pero fue aún peor cuando Gaara se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Matsuri colorada como un tomate mientras se daba la vuelta. - ¡Sumimasen! (perdón).

Al darse cuenta, inmediatamente Gaara se dio media vuelta, con una mano se cerró y se sujetaba la bata por detrás como podía y con la otra ocultó su evidente erección. Encima, Naruto se había despertado y contempló el espectáculo con verdadero interés, soltando posteriormente risotadas sin parar, fue ya el colmo.

Vergüenza.

Que él recuerde jamás la había sentido. Quizás si hubiese sido su hermana no le habría importado tanto, pero con Matsuri era diferente.

- Por favor, deja el termómetro encima de la mesita. Gracias – dijo Gaara serio, sin perder la compostura a pesar de su cómica postura y justo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. A continuación se oyó el chasquido de haber echado el pestillo de la puerta. Naruto seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia, pero Matsuri seguía allí plantada con la cara totalmente roja. Al reaccionar, dejó el termómetro donde la había indicado su maestro y se marchó corriendo.

Quedándose pegado contra la puerta, Gaara respiró hondo. Y al cabo de pocos segundos observó que en el suelo, por la ranura asomaba aquella dichosa revista. Pudo oír claramente las risas de Naruto al otro lado.

- ¡A lo mejor la necesitas!

- Idiota… - musitó.

Pasando olímpicamente de la revista, Gaara se quitó los vendajes delante del espejo. Sus heridas prácticamente estaban curadas y allí seguían los malditos pelos. No había recordado estar tan de mal humor y encima Matsuri le había visto así… Además seguía sintiendo ese ardor, y si no hacía algo pronto reventaría. Así que para calmarse un poco, decidió darse una ducha. El agua caliente me calmará, pensó. Pero no fue así, su miembro parecía dispuesto a no rendirse hasta que él hiciese algo. De forma instintiva comprendió lo que debía hacer, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Dejó que el agua caliente siguiese humedeciendo su pálida piel, cayendo por su espalda, bajando por su cintura, metiéndose entre sus piernas, deslizándose por sus muslos y llegar a sus pies hasta perderse por el desagüe en su camino infinito hacia dios sabe donde. Pero no era solo la humedad del agua la que sentía el ninja de la arena. Entonces, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza comenzó con el jabón, pero se seguía sintiendo como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Extendió el jabón por todo su cuerpo, evitando a propósito "aquella zona" y dejarla para lo último. ¿Acaso tenía miedo?

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo… - se dijo. Y a continuación deslizó su mano enjabonada por su miembro una sola vez. Fue suficiente para darse cuenta… al llegar al extremo no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Con la mano libre se tapó la boca, quizás Naruto le había oído. Pero ya no podía parar, sentía la necesidad de seguir acariciándose, sentía que así podía aliviar todo el ardor y aquel peso que tenía. Pero no se puso a pensar en las chicas de la revista, ni siquiera se acordaba de la dichosa revista, lo único que se le coló dentro de su mente fue…

**Flashback**

Aquel atardecer en Sunagakure, maestro y alumna habían entrenado hasta el agotamiento. El chakra de ambos prácticamente se había consumido. Pero fue una tarde satisfactoria, pues Matsuri ya había dominado el arma con la que tanto había entrenado y aquella que Gaara había elegido para ella. Durante el camino de vuelta, Matsuri tropezó y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, torciéndose el tobillo.

- No podemos pararnos, se acerca una tormenta de arena – dijo Gaara serio mientras cogía a Matsuri por la cintura y pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a andar.

Pero a los pocos segundos, Gaara se detuvo.

- Te has debido de hacer algún corte, estás herida…

- No… - dijo Matsuri avergonzada recordando el buen olfato que tenía su sensei y más si era relacionado con la sangre. – Es… ya sabes, cosas de chicas…

- ¿Estás menstruando? – soltó Gaara sin poder evitarlo. Matsuri se avergonzó aún más. Y Gaara, haciendo alarde de todo lo que había estudiado prosiguió – No tienes por qué avergonzarte, es algo natural en alguien que ya ha alcanzado la madurez. – Y dicho esto la sujetó aún más fuerte y siguió cargando con ella hasta que llegaron a la aldea.

**Fin Flashback**

- Matsuri… - susurró con voz ronca mientras seguía acariciándose, ahora más deprisa. Fue algo sádico, acordarse de aquel olor que desprendía su alumna. Pero si algo excitaba a Sabaku no Gaara, era precisamente la sangre, aunque ahora, esa excitación tenía otro fin bien diferente…

A los pocos minutos, un golpe fuerte se hizo audible en la habitación.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, comprobó que Naruto permanecía con semblante serio en su cama mientras veía la televisión. Gaara no dijo nada y se dirigió despacio (cojeando) hacia su cama.

- Primer consejo: no lo hagas en la ducha – soltó Naruto rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Algo parecido a un bufido salió de la boca de Gaara, pero no quiso ni por asomo hablar del tema.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

No pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo su evidente cojera. Gaara se había roto el tobillo y se mostraba bastante enfadado cuando la enfermera comenzó a examinarle delante de Naruto, Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri.

- ¿Y como dices que te lo hiciste?

- Me caí… en la ducha – respondió el ninja de la arena lo más bajito que pudo. Pero a su espalda, Naruto comenzó a realizar un gesto obsceno con la mano, moviéndola de arriba abajo mientras sacaba lascivamente la lengua. Kankuro fue el único en percatarse de este hecho y abrió mucho los ojos.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado – dijo la enfermera mientras terminaba de enyesarle casi toda la pierna a pesar de que lo que tenía mal era el tobillo.

La próxima vez… como si fuese a ocurrir de nuevo.

- ¿Esto es necesario?

- Si quieres que se suelden bien los huesos sí, te aplicaríamos ninjutsu médico pero esta forma también es la más eficaz. Te vas a quedar aquí una buena temporada.

- Perfecto – susurró Gaara de forma sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Gaara evitaba mirar a Matsuri, y por alguna otra extraña razón, ésta hacía lo mismo. Para Naruto no era tan extraño, sabía perfectamente por qué ambos se comportaban así, no así Kankuro y Temari. Y es que Naruto sospechaba de aquella escena de total vergüenza que tuvo que pasar su amigo cuando Matsuri le pilló literalmente casi desnudo y "emocionado".

Cuando el yeso de la pierna de Gaara endureció, Naruto insistió en firmar en la escayola a pesar del continuo rechazo del ninja de la arena. Finalmente, armado con un boli, Naruto consiguió no solo firmar sino que además hizo un dibujo obsceno del miembro masculino.

- Todo bien si mantengo esta cosa tapada – pensó Gaara.

Pero no pasó ni un día cuando el resto también insistía en firmar la maldita escayola, como si fuese lo único que se pudiese hacer en el mundo. A Kankuro le hizo gracia ver el dibujito, conocía a Naruto y siempre se reía de sus bromas. Temari apretó mucho los labios pero no dijo nada. Y Matsuri… bueno, ella se sonrojó mientras firmaba al lado, con manos temblorosas. Al final de la firma dibujó un corazoncito pequeño.

Ya estamos… ¿un corazón? ¿eso qué significaba? ¿Era un corazón por dibujar algo o significaba alguna otra cosa? Bah, probablemente son cosas de chicas… pero a nuestro impasible Gaara ya le saltó la incertidumbre.

A raíz de tener su pierna escayolada, Gaara jamás se encontraba solo, se turnaban entre los hermanos y Matsuri para estar con él, incluso insistían en darle de comer a pesar de las quejas del ninja alegando que los brazos los tenía bien, y podía comer él solo. Pero no, Gaara había matado, asesinado y hecho puré a sus contrincantes, y ahora se veía en la obligación de estar recluido, haciendo caso de lo que decía el médico y toda la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, dándole de comer como si aún fuese un niño. No, ya no era un niño, ahora era un hombre, o al menos eso decían aquellos pelitos horribles y fastidiosos que le habían salido en su piel de porcelana, entre "otras cosas"…

Lo peor de todo, era el turno de Matsuri. Ambos se quedaban callados sin saber qué decir, evitando continuamente el mirarse. Era un silencio terriblemente incómodo, y lo peor de todo era que ambos sabían el por qué. Para colmo de males al lado estaba Naruto, el cual se mofaba descaradamente, sobre todo a la hora de dar la comida al ninja de la Arena. Este se cruzaba de brazos y abría la boca cada vez que Matsuri le acercaba los palillos con comida. Y es que Gaara, nunca, jamás, había sentido semejante vergüenza, la cual encima se evidenciaba en sus mejillas, pues notaba que estas le ardían. Aunque no era el único. Matsuri procuraba taparse con el pelo, su cara si parecía la de un tomate y la temblaban los palillos en la mano, haciendo que cada vez más a menudo se cayese la comida de nuevo al cuenco.

- Oye cuando termines con él también podrías darme a mi de comer – dijo Naruto en un vago intento de acaparar la atención, pero ni Matsuri ni Gaara le hicieron el más mínimo caso.

A la quinta vez que a Matsuri se le cayó la comida y dispuesta a darle otro bocado, Gaara aferró rápidamente la muñeca de su alumna, la cual dejó caer los palillos de la impresión.

- Será mejor que siga yo, estás demasiado nerviosa. – Matsuri asintió aliviada ante las palabras de su maestro y le dejó los palillos para que él mismo pudiese comer tranquilo.

- Lo siento, pero Temari dijo... - la alumna no sabía como disculparse o qué decir.

- No te preocupes por eso – cortó Gaara. Luego rectificó y dijo – No es que no quiera que me des de comer... pero si seguimos así no terminaremos nunca y tengo hambre.

Esto provocó que Matsuri se sintiese un poco más aliviada, por lo que se atrevió por fin a sacar el tema.

- Yo, siento mucho lo que ocurrió el otro día, debí llamar a la puerta y... pero... - dijo sin mirar directamente a su sensei a los ojos. Este casi se atraganta y comenzó a toser. Una vez recompuesto, miró a Matsuri y la obligó a que le mirase.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, además fui yo el que hizo el ridículo, supongo que después de aquello tendrías una buena anécdota que contar.

Dada su respuesta era obvio que Gaara pensaba que Matsuri se habría reído de él, pero no fue así.

- Te equivocas, Gaara-sensei. Yo... al contrario, no había nada de ridículo en lo que vi.

Y dicho esto y con la cara totalmente roja se marchó por la puerta.

- Definitivamente, no sabes tratar a las chicas – dijo Naruto mientras hojeaba de nuevo la ya "famosa revista".


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Como un flashback en su mente, Gaara se repetía continuamente las últimas palabras que habían salido de su alumna: "no había nada de ridículo en lo que vi". ¿Cómo interpretar aquello? Obviamente él se lo había planteado desde el punto de vista de la escena en sí, pero Naruto, que lo había oído todo, no paraba de repetir que aquello significaba otra cosa muy diferente. Pero eso era absurdo, Matsuri no era de esa clase de chicas, o al menos así lo veía el ninja de la Arena. Pero seguía siendo una posibilidad.

Él sabía perfectamente la teoría, sabía que las chicas maduraban antes que los chicos, pero decir algo así… no parecía propio de ella. No, estaba claro que Naruto lo que pretendía era liar las cosas. Pero por otra parte, ella siempre se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba delante de él, ¿o sería así siempre?

Una noche todo esto le empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza. A pesar de su pierna escayolada procuró no hacer ruido y salió al balcón de la habitación para tomar aire fresco, de todas formas no podía dormir y no le gustaba permanecer noche y día tumbado en la cama. Alguien debió entrar en la habitación, pues Gaara sintió una brisa provocada por la corriente. Su hermano Kankuro vio la cama vacía y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana abierta. Su gesto hizo una mueca y pensó "propio de Gaara", mientras se acercaba al balcón. Su hermano pequeño se encontraba sentado en el suelo y con una mano sujetaba uno de los barrotes de la barandilla, mirando fijamente la calle que a esas horas se encontraba desierta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Kankuro… ¿si una chica…? - Gaara dudó y se calló. Esto hizo que Kankuro abriese mucho los ojos, no se esperaba que su hermano quisiera hablar de ese tema, y su rostro claramente reflejaba que algo le atormentaba. Se agachó junto a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que Gaara se girase para verle.

- Gaara, puedes contármelo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Gaara comenzó a relatar lo acontecido con Matsuri (la famosa escena) y lo que ésta le había dicho. Al finalizar, Kankuro movió la cabeza a los lados como asintiendo, para él estaba claro.

- Matsuri te admira, supongo que te has dado cuenta de eso.

- Bueno soy su profesor y supongo que también su amigo…

- No – cortó Kankuro – Ella no solo te admira como profesor o amigo, Gaara habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta. Ella siente algo por ti. No te imaginas lo que cambia cuando habla con Temari o conmigo a cuando lo hace contigo. Es totalmente diferente, y supongo que ya no necesitas más explicaciones.

- Pero es que yo no se cómo…

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, Gaara. Además tengo entendido que ya has dado el primer paso en tu carrera hacia la madurez. Enhorabuena. – terminó diciendo Kankuro soltando una risita al final, obviamente se refería a la causa de por qué Gaara se encontraba con la pierna escayolada. Este apretó los labios pero prefirió no decir nada, ya se encargaría del bocazas de Naruto.

De algún modo, la conversación de Kankuro le había servido de mucho, y al día siguiente comenzó a ver las cosas de otra manera. Decidió prestar especial atención a su alumna para ver si era verdad en lo que tanto Naruto como Kankuro, estaban totalmente de acuerdo, pero para ello, necesitaba estar un rato a solas con ella, lo cual dadas las circunstancias, a lo mejor no resultaba tan fácil.

Ese día era el turno de Matsuri, por lo que quizás podría resultar lo que se maquinaba en la mente del pelirrojo. Al mediodía, como siempre, Matsuri entró con la bandeja de la comida dispuesta a dar de comer a su sensei, tal como había ordenado Temari. Justo cuando entró por la puerta, Gaara dijo en voz bien alta:

- Naruto, ¿no lo sabes? He oído que hoy sirven en la cafetería del hospital un ramen especial, lo sirven con dos huevos, doble ración de carne de cerdo y… - Gaara no pudo terminar, pues Naruto ya no se encontraba en la habitación, tan solo sintieron un desplazamiento de aire y la puerta que se había quedado abierta tras una estela de humo. Luego con el mismo aire impasible que le caracterizaba, se dirigió a su alumna. – Matsuri, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta por favor? Del todo – añadió.

Extrañada y terriblemente nerviosa, Matsuri dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa y cerró la puerta tal como Gaara había ordenado. Posteriormente, y ante la atónita mirada de la aspirante a ninja, Gaara se despojó de la camiseta que llevaba.

- Será mejor hacer caso de Temari y me des de comer – dijo de forma seria con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. Su alumna dudó un momento. - Tengo mucho calor – se justificó Gaara.

Pero ahí estaba él, tumbado, inmóvil, semidesnudo, con sus cicatrices y con sus malditos pelos en el pecho que seguían multiplicándose haciendo ahora un pequeño y finísimo recorrido hasta su ombligo. Finalmente, Matsuri se acercó con un cuenco de ramen y los palillos en la mano, sus manos ya temblaban antes de empezar. Pero debería tener cuidado a la hora de dárselo, el ramen estaba extremadamente caliente y parecía que Gaara no estaba dispuesto a ponerse ninguna protección, por lo que si algo caía, lo haría contra su pecho irremediablemente.

La aspirante a ninja respiró hondo, se sentó a su lado con el cuenco entre sus manos, con los palillos cogió un trozo de cerdo.

- No – dijo secamente Gaara – Primero los fideos.

Esto hizo que Matsuri se pusiese aún más nerviosa (joder, encima con exigencias). Agarró lo más firmemente que pudo los palillos y los hundió en el cuenco para coger los fideos. Al levantar los palillos muchos fideos cayeron al cuenco, pero quedaron los suficientes, únicamente había que sostenerlos bien, procurando evitar el maldito temblor de sus manos. También había que tener cuidado con el caldo, por el humo que salía debía de quemar horrores. Esperó unos segundos con los fideos en alto hasta que dejasen de quemar. En cuanto Gaara abrió la boca, Matsuri se apresuró para acercárselos sin derramar ni una gota del caldo que chorreaba. Satisfecho, Gaara absorbió los fideos hasta el final, pues se decía que si los cortabas con los dientes, acortabas la vida. Pero al ir absorbiendo, el caldo sobrante se salía por las comisuras de la boca. Matsuri se dio cuenta de ello y enseguida cogió una servilleta de papel. Pero en lugar de dársela a Gaara para que se limpiase la boca, ella misma acercó la servilleta a los finos labios del pelirrojo para limpiársela. En ese momento sintió la mirada de ojos glaucos clavándose en ella como puñales. Era aquella mirada que Matsuri no podía sostener, le miró una décima de segundo y luego volvió al cuenco para coger la siguiente ración, pero una mano la detuvo.

- Lo estás haciendo bien.

Al menos este comentario, hizo que Matsuri diese un pequeño resoplo de alivio.

De pronto, tras darle varias raciones, un sonido regurgitante proveniente de las tripas de Matsuri resonó en la silenciosa habitación. Si ya de por si se sentía avergonzada, esto era lo que la faltaba.

- ¿No has comido aún?

- No… no pasa nada.

Pero no era la respuesta que Gaara quería oir. Sin decir nada, este cogió los palillos y los hundió en el cuenco, ofreció un trozo de carne a su alumna directamente. Esta lo rechazó de nuevo.

- Yo no voy a comerme todo esto, podemos compartirlo, si quieres – insistió Gaara mientras sostenía firmemente los palillos cerca de la boca de Matsuri.

Parecía que no había más opción, y realmente estaba hambrienta. Matsuri abrió la boca y Gaara observó como antes de llevarse el pedazo a la boca lo rozó primero con la lengua. Y fue aquí cuando sus hormonas se pusieron en acción. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Si solo la estaba dando de comer! Entonces… ¿sería el mismo sentimiento y la misma sensación que tendría ella cuando le daba la comida a él?

Sus hormonas actuaron deprisa, enviaron aquella maldita orden al cerebro, aquella orden que hizo sentir de nuevo que su sangre se agolpase en un solo punto. La erección fue tan fuerte que se notaba a través de las sábanas. Era aquello que nadie, ni siquiera Gaara, podía controlar. Encima no podía moverse para intentar ocultarlo, al tener toda la pierna escayolada. Entonces lanzó aquella pregunta sin tan siquiera pensarlo, aquello que le estaba atormentando.

- Matsuri… ¿a qué te referías cuando aquel día…? Ya sabes…

Automáticamente, Matsuri se puso terriblemente colorada.

- Te dije aquello porque, bueno, yo te vi… - dijo desviando la mirada hacia el pie de la cama. – Tienes razón, aquí hace demasiado calor – y dicho esto se levantó para abrir la ventana. Obviamente lo había visto. De nuevo.

- (Mierda) – musitó Gaara para sí mientras aprovechaba la ausencia de su alumna para intentar bajar aquella cosa como fuera. Pero no hubo manera. Entonces vio como su alumna respiraba hondo y se giraba para mirarle directamente.

- "Eso" es algo normal y en fin… no habría por qué sentir vergüenza.

- Sí claro, tú eres chica y a ti no te pasa.

- Me pasa, pero de otra forma que no se manifiesta a simple vista.

- Y… eso te pasa cuando… - Gaara dudó – ¿Cuándo estás conmigo?

Una suave brisa azotó el pelo de Matsuri, esta no quería volverse, no se atrevía a mirarle. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Ven aquí – ordenó Gaara.

Su alumna, terriblemente avergonzada se acercó a la cama. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Gaara la habló casi en un susurro.

- Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo. Y es por esto mismo, Matsuri, por lo que ahora mismo tengo roto el tobillo. No pude aguantar ese impulso, y lo hice pensando en ti. (n. de la a.: toma sinceridad XD)

-------

¿Continuamos?


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! quiero agradeceros por todos los reviews que me enviáis, me ayudan y me motivan mucho para seguir continuando esta historia, muchas gracias a todos!^^

Cap. 4

El estímulo comenzó su carrera desde el cerebro, el cual dio la orden a todos los nervios para que actuasen de forma inmediata, manifestándose primero en la piel de Matsuri, la cual se erizó en 0,5 segundos. En el aire ya no se respiraba oxígeno, sino hormonas que intentaban desesperadas buscar una salida ante aquella situación.

El ninja de la arena calló tras sus palabras, no se dio cuenta de cuanto hacía que sujetaba a Matsuri a la altura de la muñeca, quizás demasiado fuerte. Parecía estar esperando una respuesta y miraba a su alumna directamente a los ojos.

***Flashback***

No sabía por qué corría, pero después de haber visto lo que acababa de ver, la vergüenza la impedía quedarse quieta. ¿Por qué vergüenza? No, ella no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza, en todo caso sería Gaara quien… -(admítelo, te gustó verle así) – dijo una vocecilla en su mente. Matsuri sacudió la cabeza, ¡por qué demonios tuvo que fijarse en "eso"!

- ¡Eh! Ten más cuidado, por aquí no se puede correr, esto es un hospital y… - la regañó una enfermera que iba en dirección opuesta. Pero Matsuri apenas si reaccionó, dobló una esquina y se paró en seco, sentándose en el suelo y poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

- (Admítelo, te gustó mucho) – de nuevo aquella voz. Pero la duda, ya se convirtió antes en admiración, la admiración en amistad, y tras haberla salvado la vida, la amistad se convirtió en una fuerte atracción hacia su sensei, al cual acababa de ver desnudo y además claramente también…

- ¿Qué haces aquí sentada en el suelo? – preguntó de repente Temari, que se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Parece como si acabases de ver un fantasma o algo por el estilo, aunque entonces estarías pálida y no tan colorada, ¿has estado corriendo? – Matsuri asintió con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. – ¿Vienes de la habitación? ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Gaara? – preguntó, pero Matsuri no podía articular palabra – Bueno, voy a ir a verle, será mejor que descanses un poco.

Y dicho esto, Temari comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¡Espera por favor! – reaccionó por fin Matsuri mientras se incorporaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No será que… ¿Gaara está bien no?

- (Demasiado "bien") – dijo la maldita voz en la cabeza de Matsuri, la cual enseguida sacudió la cabeza como si con ello pudiese borrar aquel descarado pensamiento. – No es eso, sí está bien, pero, yo es que… acabo de verle… y… pero… - comenzó a farfullar de forma nerviosa. Tenía las manos juntas y las piernas torcidas con los muslos apretados. – …el pijama le queda pequeño – terminó diciendo casi en un susurro sin mirar a Temari a los ojos.

- Ah, es eso, por un momento me habías asustado – resopló Temari de alivio, pero enseguida calló en la cuenta de la reacción de Matsuri.

- ¿Y tan malo ha sido el encuentro que has tenido que salir corriendo? ¿O ha sido por todo lo contrario? – preguntó con suspicacia sabiendo ya lo que podía ocurrir. Desde que era alumna de su hermano había tenido sus sospechas pero ahora estaba claramente confirmado. Temari se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Matsuri para tranquilizarla.

- Me alegro de que por fin Gaara tenga a alguien que se preocupe por él, ten presente que ambos os estáis haciendo adultos y estoy segura de que él ya se está haciendo todo un hombre.

Las palabras de Temari hicieron que la chica se ruborizase aún más y formaron un eco en su cabeza. De nuevo resonó aquella voz.

-(…todo un hombre)

***Fin Flashback***

Aquella habitación parecía haber enmudecido de repente, fue como si alguien hubiese tocado un botón y desconectado el audio. El aire caliente continuaba entrando a través de la ventana abierta, pero no producía ningún sonido. Silencio absoluto. El resto del ramen yacía ya frío sobre la bandeja depositada en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. La mano de Gaara seguía aferrándose a la muñeca de Matsuri, esta vez algo más relajada.

- Yo… - comenzó Matsuri interrumpiendo aquél silencio, su voz sonaba quebrada. Tragó saliva. La expresión de Gaara seguía siendo la misma y no había apartado la mirada ni pestañeado tan siquiera. – Yo… también. – consiguió articular. Sus palabras sonaron extrañas en su cabeza, pero lo más extraño vino a continuación.

- Eso está bien – dijo Gaara justo antes de acercarse al rostro de Matsuri mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo hizo sin titubear, sin mostrar ninguna duda, como si ya lo hubiese hecho más veces, aunque ambos sabían que era el primero. Sabiendo ya lo que significaba aquel corazón dibujado en su escayola, sabiendo ya la reacción que tuvo su alumna al verle el otro día mientras intentaba encender el televisor, sabiendo ya lo que aquellas hormonas necesitaban. Sus labios tomaron contacto.

En aquel cálido y lento beso, Matsuri tembló, pero Gaara se mantuvo firme, aún aferrándose a la muñeca de su alumna e, inconscientemente, llevándose la otra mano a su propio corazón, sintiendo que aquel maldito dolor se acababa de curar para siempre.

- Un centímetro y medio.

Dicho esto Temari recogió el metro. Gaara estaba contra la pared y una marca se perfiló en su estatura actual, casi 1,50 m. Su hermano Kankuro hojeaba una revista mientras veía el proceso.

- Enhorabuena, por fin comienzas a estirarte… enano – añadió con sorna, lo que hizo que Gaara frunciera el entrecejo, pero no dijese nada.

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde que los ninjas de la Arena regresaron a Suna. La recuperación del tobillo de Gaara fue perfecta, no pareció quedarle ninguna secuela, estaba claro que en Konoha tenían buenos médicos.

Durante ese tiempo, continuó el entrenamiento de Gaara junto con su alumna, Matsuri. Pero llegó el día en el que aquel entrenamiento juntos sería el último, pues a Gaara se le había metido la absurda idea en la cabeza de que aspiraría a ser el Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, algo tremendamente difícil, dada la opinión y el miedo que aún infundía el ninja en la aldea. Para ello decidió alistarse en un escuadrón, por lo que ya no podría dedicar el tiempo a ser profesor, además estaban las misiones.

- Es algo que debo hacer.

Fue lo único que dijo cuando había concluido la penúltima clase con su alumna, la cual parecía al borde del llanto.

- Pero aún no me lo has enseñado todo… - se lamentaba con la voz quebrada.

Entonces su sensei enarcó una ceja inexistente. Inconscientemente se dio cuenta del doble sentido de aquel comentario, pero no quiso decir nada, obviamente debió de pasar lo mismo por la cabeza de Matsuri.

- Quiero decir que… aún no he aprendido bien todo y bueno…

Pero entonces Gaara se acercó a ella sin titubear.

- Hablas demasiado – dijo con voz grave justo antes de silenciarla con un beso. Al instante pegó un salto y desapareció. Matsuri se quedó varios segundos en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos, los brazos juntos contra su pecho, a modo de protección, y las piernas juntas y torcidas. Luego se llevó una mano a sus labios, tocándolos suavemente para que no se perdiese su esencia, pues ahí había quedado la marca, el sabor cálido de Gaara del Desierto. Fue su segundo beso.


End file.
